


Corazón enfermo

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Family, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando le dieron la noticia estaba en la academia. Debía ser algo grave para ser interrumpido en plena clase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Bleach no me pertenece.

Cuando le dieron la noticia estaba en la academia. Debía ser algo grave para ser interrumpido en plena clase; tardó en reaccionar, se disculpó con la profesora y se dirigió hasta la administración con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Cuando descubrió que era un llamado concerniente a su padre de parte de un colega del mismo, la sorpresa cedió paso a la desesperación.

Colgó y volvió al aula para tomar todas sus pertenencias y marchar con rapidez rumbo al hospital de Karakura. Trató de tranquilizarse y de recordar las palabras del hombre, éste le había dicho que estaba bien, fuera de peligro y que por fortuna el infarto lo había tenido en pleno hospital durante la hora de trabajo.

Uryuu trató de no pensar al respecto, pero de igual modo le fue inevitable: de no haber estado ahí trabajando, de haber estado en su casa, ¿qué hubiera pasado con Ryuuken? Un temor lógico lo embargo. Una vez que llegó a la instalación, el médico lo recibió tratando de explicarle el panorama.

—Él está bien, le aplicamos oxigeno, pero… —Ishida hijo se perdió en su mente, tratando de ver a través del hombro del doctor la habitación en donde se suponía que estaba su padre. Escuchó que mencionaba “morfina”; para habérsela aplicado debía tratarse de algo grave. Sí, con plena seguridad: si Ryuuken no fuera adicto al trabajo, si hubiera preferido tomarse el día libre, si el infarto lo hubiera tenido en la calle, no viviría para contarlo—. Le administramos trombolíticos y…

¿Podía ser posible? ¿Hasta con eso pensaba torturarlo? Ryuuken siempre había sido un tipo jodido, sin lugar a duda, complicado de tratar y difícil de hacerse querer, pero bien o mal era su padre, bien o mal era lo único que tenía en la Tierra. La desesperación que se suele experimentar al comprender que algo, lo que fuera, material o inmaterial, podía perderse por siempre, colmó el espíritu del Quincy más joven.

Lo insultó por dentro, como si fuera culpa de Ryuuken la sensación nueva y extraña que había dominado su ente. Nunca antes había sentido eso, el terror de perder algo, el comprender cuánto lo quería pese a todo y lo mucho que le dolería no tenerlo, al menos como el intento fallido de padre que era.

La simple idea -a la que nunca antes se había detenido a contemplar- de que hubiera podido morir, le helaba la sangre y lo exasperaba. Posó la vista en el doctor para intentar concentrarse en lo que le decía.

—No necesitará, por el momento, una angiografía coronaria, le haremos otros electrocardiogramas a lo largo del día además de un ecocardiograma más para estar seguros. Ten —le cedió una receta— ve a la farmacia y pídelo, no necesitarás dinero.

—¿Qué es?

—Ácido acetilsalicílico y clopidogrel. Deberá tomar una pastilla de los dos todos los días, preferentemente apenas se levanta, y desde ya venir a control para monitorear el estado de su corazón. ¿Vives con él? —Ishida negó con la cabeza, desde sus quince años que vivían separados—. Bueno —hizo una mueca con los labios de disconformidad—, tu padre deberá hacer ejercicios, tener una buena alimentación, nada de grasas en las comidas, poca sal, comida libre de colesterol y, en especial, dejar de fumar. —Como si eso fuera tan fácil. Uryuu entendió enseguida a lo que iba: Ryuuken necesitaba supervisión. Bien que era un adulto, pero Ishida hijo lo conocía lo suficiente para asegurar que haría caso sólo a lo que él creyera conveniente y cuando lo creyera conveniente—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—¿Eh? —Parecía todavía estar conmocionado, apenas podía gesticular como una persona normal.

—Está despierto. —El doctor se hizo a un lado.

Uryuu pudo ver a su padre sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en una almohada y mirando absorto hacia la ventana. Ingresó con duda, pero al mismo tiempo con ansiedad, la desesperación aún no se había disipado del todo, no obstante algo similar al alivio lo colmó al verlo; una vaga sensación mucho más gratificante que la desesperanza sentida segundos antes.

—¿No tienes clases hoy? —consultó el hombre de pelo blanco sin moverse para mirarlo.

—Sí, pero me avisaron que… —guardó silencio, tragó saliva e intentó agregar algo más, pero las palabras no le salieron con naturalidad—: ¿Cómo estás?

—De maravillas. —Volteó la cabeza para prestarle atención, pudo ver sin demasiada dificultad lo que parecía ser preocupación en el semblante de su hijo—. ¿Sigues haciendo ese curso? —Ishida asintió cerrando los ojos por un efímero momento en un gesto de hastío. Para su padre que él no hubiera seguido medicina había sido un golpe bajo y no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad, ni siquiera esa tan delicada, para minimizar todo lo que hacía—. No entiendo por qué malgastas el tiempo de esa forma. —Ryuuken negó con la cabeza chistando, se lo notaba de mal humor y no era para menos, como doctor era consciente de lo que implicaba sufrir un infarto: cuidados de por vida.

—Sabes que me gusta cocinar —la voz apenas un murmullo, intentó cambiar de tema extendiéndole la receta—. El doctor dijo que deberás tomar una pastilla de las dos cada día, además de…

—Lo sé —cortó tajante— ¿o te olvidas que soy doctor?

Ishida hijo llegó entonces al punto de preguntarse “¿qué demonios hago aquí?”, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia dentro de él no encontraba razones válidas para justificarlo. Lo contempló con curiosidad, debía ser difícil estar en el lugar de Ryuuken así que trato de ser empático con él.

—¿Vas a cuidarte? —Arqueó las cejas, la interrogación salió con cuidado, como si temiera una reacción negativa por parte del sujeto—. Digo, ¿vas a dejar de fumar y… todo eso?

El Quincy mayor lo miró con dureza frunciendo el ceño, pese a que Uryuu ya era casi un adulto, al menos desde el punto de vista legal lo iba a ser en unos meses, no dejaba de ser un completo inútil y dependiente de él. Si llegaba a morirse con seguridad se lo comían las ratas: no trabajaba y con el inservible curso de cocina no llegaría más lejos que a un mugroso puesto de cocina en algún restaurante de baja categoría por un sueldo irrisorio. Sí, sin dudas moriría de hambre.

—Haré el intento. —Fue su respuesta después de una larga reflexión.

—Permiso —interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando Uryuu volteó se encontró con el doctor que minutos antes le había hablado, llevaba unos papeles en la mano los cuales se los cedió con una sonrisa.

—¿Esto?

—Recomendaciones, la dieta que deberá seguir, explicaciones. Léelo, te servirá —se refirió a él porque lo descontaba a Ryuuken por facultativo.

Cuando el doctor volvió a irse, Ishida hijo contempló las hojas leyéndolas por encima, había mucho por tener a consideración y todavía debía ir en busca de la medicación; carraspeó, con una seriedad tan poco habitual que preocupó a Ryuuken.

—Tíralas a la basura.

—No, ¿por qué? Yo las necesito. —No hacía falta recordarle que no aprendía medicina por osmosis o por ser sólo el hijo.

—Tú no necesitas nada. —Estaba dando por sentado que él se haría cargo, sin ayuda—. Sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía.

Uryuu estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, su padre tenía la capacidad de superarlo, no obstante sintió lo último como un reproche implícito. Ahora la desesperación dejaba paso a la culpa. En ningún libro está escrito que sólo los padres deben cuidar a los hijo o que es imposible que sea al revés.

Durante todos esos años se preocupó por mantenerse lo más lejos posibles de Ryuuken; razones para hacerlo las tuvo, y razones para padecer un infarto las hay, desde congénitas hasta sentimentales. A veces no sólo el corazón físico es el que sufre. Uryuu tomó aire para armarse de coraje, no sería fácil, pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como su único familiar moría solo.

Quizás era eso lo que más le aterraba: la idea de que Ryuuken muriese solo. Dentro de toda esa capa de concreto se escondía una persona que sabía dar amor, al menos él guardaba en la memoria las pocas veces que su progenitor había mostrado algún gesto de cariño para con él, o al menos preocupación.

Le costaba, pero sabía que allí estaba, tenían que estar, se rehusaba a perderlo sin haberlo hallado, o al menos no le iba a permitir irse sin decirle cuánta falta le había hecho en esos años, cuánto dolor le producía su indiferencia y lo mucho que deseaba tener un padre como cualquier otro chico.

No, Uryuu no le iba a permitir a Ryuuken salirse con la suya, eso sería ideal para él, eso era lo que quería: irse del mundo sin explicarle qué había hecho de malo él, como hijo, para ganarse su desprecio. Nunca había podido hablar del tema con Ryuuken, pero tenía fe en que algún día juntaría el valor para gritárselo en la cara, ese no era momento, Ryuuken había sufrido un infarto y no necesitaba por lo pronto emociones fuertes, nada de angustiarlo o llevarle la contraria, el estrés era un enemigo mortal.

 

**(***)**

 

Con la medicación en su poder, los controles hechos y ya en casa, Ryuuken podía respirar más relajado. La primera noche que durmió en su cama le costó conciliar el sueño y, para cuando creyó lograrlo, el despertador sonó avisando del comienzo de un nuevo día. Ruidos provenientes de la cocina lo pusieron en alerta, pese a saber que Uryuu contaba con una llave, en todos esos años, le había dado poco uso. Se calzó las pantuflas y fue a corroborar lo que con extrañeza sospechaba, y así fue, su hijo se encontraba preparando un desayuno.

—Buenos días —musitó el chico en un murmullo casi inaudible mientras servía el té.

Ryuuken tardó en responder algo, cuando pudo salir del asombro le habló con calma.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clase?

—Entro más tarde. —Colocó la servilleta y dio la vuelta para tomar la bandeja con tostadas—. Siéntate, está listo.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa cara de lástima? —Se sintió molesto, había algo en todo eso que le inquietaba.

—No tengo cara de lástima. —Negó bajando la vista, tomó aire y se sentó.

—¿Tú no vas a desayunar?

—Ya lo hice, en mi casa. —Ishida padre tomó asiento y observó el desayuno que su hijo le había preparado, quiso decirle que no hacía falta, que él sólo podía hacerse un insulso desayuno, había tenido un infarto, no una paraplejia, pero el Quincy menor abrió la boca interrumpiéndole los pensamientos—. ¿Tomaste la medicación?

—¿Qué? —Lo miró con dureza— ¿Me estás controlando?

—No —fue rotundo—, nada más que… tienes que tomarlos.

—No tengo apetito. —Dejó de malos modos la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.

Uryuu se estremeció con el sonido de la silla chirriando contra el suelo, se mordió los labios conteniendo -como siempre- las ganas de enfrentarlo. Tal vez se merecía todo eso, sin duda. Había sido un mal hijo, no podía aparecerse así como así de la noche a la mañana. ¿Para qué? para hacerle un desayuno a su padre que perfectamente podía elaborarse el mismo.

Culpa, no era más que eso, sentir que lo había descuidado. Ryuuken estaba en todo su derecho de reclamarle, con esa particular facultad que tenía para hacer los reproches de manera tácita. Tomó los medicamentos que estaban sobre la mesada percatándose de que Uryuu estaba juntando sus pertenencias para irse a clase. El Quincy menor no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer, aún podía aguantar un poco más.

—Si no te molesta, al mediodía haré el almuerzo en base a la dieta que me dio el doctor.

—Estaré trabajando.

—Te lo llevo, hoy salgo antes.

Ryuuken no pudo contra eso, le dio la espalda simulando que le prestaba más atención a un folleto, a veces se comportaba como un completo idiota. Podía ver el esfuerzo que suponía para Uryuu hacer todo eso y si bien lo entendía, no lo justificaba.

—No hace falta, Uryuu. —Lo dijo con cierta aspereza, no obstante el menor lo conocía lo necesario para poder ver a través del tono.

No hacía falta que hiciera todo eso, que se preocupara e incluso que se encargara. Sin embargo eso a Ryuuken le producía un sinfín de sensaciones encontradas, la emoción de ver que a su hijo aún le importaba, pese a todo, pese a ser un padre nefasto y una pesadilla en su vida, quizás en verdad le importaba a Uryuu y no hacía todo eso por simple obligación.

Uryuu se fue sin saludar. Ryuuken escuchó el ruido de la puerta y trató de volver en sí para poner en marcha los huesos e ir a trabajar, durante todo la mañana pensó en él con ese anhelo anidado en el pecho, con la ilusión de verlo al mediodía cumpliendo la implícita promesa de llevarle el almuerzo.

 

**(…)**

 

Trató de tener todo en orden, de no olvidar ningún detalle para no darle lugar a queja o reclamo. Ryuuken siempre podía encontrar algo mal en todo lo que él hacía, pero en esa ocasión no pudo contra las palabras de su hijo.

—No tiene sal.

—Tiene —contradijo ajustándose los lentes—; poca, no puedes consumir mucha sal —le pareció oportuno agregar—: eso decían las recomendaciones que me dio el doctor.

—Soy doctor, ¿me lo vas a decir a mí?

—No lo comas si no quieres. —El primer gesto de sentido hartazgo llegó, y tal vez fue eso lo que produjo un cambio en el mayor.

—No, es mejor que nada. —Debía reconocerlo, más allá de ser un facultativo tenía una pésima alimentación, podía echarle la culpa al trabajo (que en verdad le quitaba poco tiempo), a lo desalentador que es comer solo, o a lo mal cocinero que era, pero no le apetecía prepararse un plato complejo, a lo sumo una vez por semana y casi siempre pre-hecho. No había comparación con la comida casera y cabía admitir que Uryuu era muy bueno en la materia—. ¿Tú no comes?

—Ya comí. —Bajó la vista, en las recomendaciones se hacía mucho hincapié en el estado anímico del paciente, quizás si comía con su padre eso lo alentase, a fin de cuentas a él le agradaba la comida con poca sal.

Es que su padre era el exagerado, para Uryuu el plato era aceptable, pero si no llevaba kilos de sal para Ryuuken era insípido.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó el Quincy mayor con fingida gracia—. ¿Esta porquería es poco para el paladar exquisito de un cocinero?

—Siempre todo lo que hago está mal para ti. —Pareció incluso sorprenderse él mismo de que eso le hubiera surgido con tanta naturalidad.

Había mucho detrás de sus palabras, eso era evidente, Ryuuken se mostró turbado, posó los ojos en su hijo taladrándolo con la mirada. Uryuu se vio sobrepasado por la intensa mirada y volvió a bajar la vista.

—No hace falta que me hagas la merienda, puedo hacérmela yo —vio que asentía poniéndose de pie—. ¿Tienes que volver a clase? —otro asentimiento. Hizo un intento sutil —: El recipiente…

—Quédatelo. —Iba a decir que otro día pasaba a buscarlo, pero Ryuuken fue más rápido.

—… a la noche, cuando vengas a cenar, te lo llevas.

Uryuu lo miró con una curiosidad y una seriedad que helaba la sangre, asintió por tercera vez. Era la manera que tenía Ryuuken para decirle que no le molestaba su presencia y que agradecía el gesto y que lo esperaba a la noche, y todos los días.

—Haré algo ligero —dijo sólo por decir algo que cortara el intenso mutismo que se había instalado entre ambos, tomó la campera y salió de la oficina rumbo a clases.

Ryuuken no era idiota, con el correr del tiempo se percató de que Uryuu siempre entraba más tarde y salía antes, no podía ser que todos los días faltara el profesor, era evidente que había dejado la escuela o al menos algunas materias.

 

**(...)**

 

Una mañana intentó sondear al respecto, pero como solía suceder habitualmente entre ambos, la conversación que pudieron mantener fue arisca.

—No estarás haciéndome pagar ese curso de mierda para no ir.

Ishida hijo jugó nervioso con las mangas del pulóver, desde ya que no le iba a hacer pagar algo porque sí, intentó explicarse, escuetamente, mientras lo veía a su padre preparándose para irse a trabajar.

—No, es que acomodé los horarios para tener materias teóricas —percibió que su padre no entendía el punto—: No asisto, pero igual puedo rendir.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacer si no te presentas?

—Leo el material, en mi casa…

—¿Y cómo te va con eso? —Suponía que no era lo mismo asistir a clase que estudiar por su cuenta.

—Bien, hasta ahora estoy aprobando.

Ryuuken sonrió internamente, mas el gesto no fue visible; así era Uryuu, siempre había sido brillante en la escuela, no esperaba menos de un curso tan insignificante como lo era el de cocina. Era tan poca cosa para él, Uryuu estaba para más en la vida.

—No entiendo por qué malgastas el tiempo en ese curso… —Ishida hijo suspiró con notable fastidio, esa era una queja constante a la que estaba cansado de replicar, pensó en decir lo mismo de siempre: que le gustaba, pero Ryuuken lo desarmó al agregar—: pudiendo estudiar una carrera compleja como medicina.

Uryuu sonrió apenas y fugazmente, esas palabras le sirvieron para comprender que su padre no estaba molesto por no seguirle los pasos, si no, quizás, por emplear su inteligencia en algo que no requería demasiado esfuerzo ante sus ojos.

—Cuando termine el curso —titubeó en decirlo, pero la situación se prestaba a ello y no sabía cuándo podría tener otra oportunidad de mencionarlo—, pensé en estudiar para cardiología. —Ryuuken lo observó con asombro a través del espejo. Arqueó las cejas en un gesto de asentimiento y conformidad, su silencio le dio pie al Quincy menor para seguir hablando con más seguridad en el tono—. Estas semanas he leído mucho al respecto y… —elevó un hombro— me gusta.

Ryuuken sólo deseaba en su interior que no lo hiciera simplemente para complacerlo, pero de nuevo no dijo nada, prefería ahorrarse la impresión, no quería decir algo que echara atrás la decisión de su hijo, le agradaba la idea de que estudiara algo referido a la medicina.

—Sí, has leído demasiado, diría yo —comentó con un poco de gracia, sabía más del tema que incluso él mismo siendo doctor. Pudo ver la primera sonrisa nítida de Uryuu en mucho tiempo.

Era cierto, en varias ocasiones lo encontró en la casa, luego de llegar del trabajo, sentado a la mesa y rodeado de libros; al principio creyó que eran referidos a la cocina, pero luego de leer por encima la tapa de uno reparó en el detalle de que eran compendios de medicina. Le había preguntado para qué tanto fanatismo, Uryuu se limitó a mirarlo como si con los ojos estuviera diciéndole lo obvio que era.

Ryuuken no quería que su hijo se obsesionara con la enfermedad, que se mortificara de más, así que después de encontrarse con la misma escena de Uryuu leyendo absorto lo reprendió duramente diciéndole que estaba harto de no poder caminar en su propia casa sin encontrarse con un libro a cada paso, que se deshiciera de ellos cuanto antes o se los iba a quemar.

Terminó de abrocharse los botones de la camisa percatándose en que esa no era la que había dejado la noche anterior lista para colocársela en la mañana. Uryuu adivinó los pensamientos de su padre y explicó.

—Tenía una mancha, la puse a lavar.

—Pero ésta estaba descocida en —miró la manga, olvidaba que su hijo era bueno en todas esas cosas que él no.

A decir verdad era bueno en todo, y más que él. Muchas veces -no de manera directa- le había sugerido interesarse por labores más masculinas que coser, cocinar y limpiar, no obstante tenía que reconocer cuánto falta le hacía eso en su vida. Antes, cuando su esposa estaba viva, era la encargada de todas esas pequeñas tareas.

 _Pequeñas_ … uno cree que lo son hasta que se ve en la penosa situación de poner manos a la obra. A duras penas Ryuuken podía mantener una casa en pie, la limpiaba porque eso no suponía un desafío mayor, pero coser era algo de odiaba, así que lo hacía cuando realmente la situación lo ameritaba; de cocinar ni hablar.

Lo vio a Uryuu de nuevo a través del espejo, hasta en el aspecto físico era parecido a ella, hasta en los dones y en la personalidad. Era una versión pequeña y masculina de ella, sin lugar a dudas. Sonrió, pero Uryuu no vio esa sonrisa, Ryuuken volteó regalándole unas palabras que lo dejaron mudo.

—Eres tan parecido a tu madre. —Ishida hijo nunca había conversado sobre ella, no es que no le importara saber o porque no tuviera curiosidad, simplemente no le nacía hablar de ella con él, además todo lo que había querido saber lo supo por su abuelo, así que se quedó con esa extraña sensación en el pecho de que era su padre quien quería hablar, sin embargo éste enseguida cambió de tema despidiéndose—. Me iré a trabajar, quizás salga antes.

—Entonces… ¿te espero aquí con el almuerzo o te lo llevo? —Ryuuken arqueó las cejas meditando no sólo en la pregunta, si no en el hecho irrefutable de que su hijo estaba de vuelta inmerso en su mundo, en el día a día; un calor acogedor colmó su espíritu llenando cada recoveco y derritiendo el hielo—. Llámame, así sé que hago —solicitó ante tanto silencio; que la pregunta no era muy complicada, pero su padre no había sabido darle respuesta.

—¿Tú algún día piensas volver a tu departamento? —No quiso darle a entender con esa pregunta que le molestaba su presencia e incluso que estuviera allí en la casa, por eso se apresuró a agregar al ver el semblante apenado del menor—: Digo, ¿para qué pago un alquiler?

—Voy, es que… para estar yendo y viniendo…

Iba por las noches, a dormir, pero era cierto eso de que en ese mes poco y nada había estado en su departamento. Ryuuken quiso decir algo más que lo arrastrara al otro a cambiar de semblante, parecía confundido, y vaya que lo estaba. Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder darse a entender.

—No es que me moleste que estés aquí. —Tomó las llaves y unos papeles que debía llevar sin falta al hospital—. La casa nunca estuvo tan limpia.

—No es mucho trabajo —escondió la sonrisa descendiendo la vista al suelo, era notable la emoción que le había embargado, con tan poco era tan feliz, pero sin duda ese era un cumplido por parte Ryuuken Ishida, podía morir en paz.

Ryuuken se acercó a él y le levantó la barbilla, ambas miradas oceánicas se entrecruzaron, la de Uryuu nerviosa y asombrada por el gesto de su padre, la de Ryuuken escrutadora.

—No bajes la vista al suelo, Uryuu. —El mentado asintió, él no era así comúnmente, pero con su padre le resultaba imposible no acabar mirando el suelo antes, durante o después de un contacto visual. Ryuuken notó cierta humedad en los ojos del menor—. Siempre mira a los ojos y no bajes la vista, parece como si estuvieras avergonzado de algo…

Y lo estaba, tal vez de ser un mal hijo o quizás de comenzar a sentir sensaciones que no debía, como el estremecimiento al débil toque de las yemas de esos dedos posados en su barbilla. Asintió con firmeza. Quiso explicarle que él no era así, que le nacía sólo con él, que se comportaba completamente distinto con cualquier otro ser, menos con Ryuuken, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca este ya se había ido al trabajo.

 

**(***)**

 

Cuando su padre volvió al mediodía se preocupó por tener el almuerzo listo y en orden, era extremadamente quisquilloso en todo, pero especialmente en eso para no darle, otra vez, lugar para reclamarle por algo. Quería impresionarlo, y lo hizo, el plato era delicioso, para ese entonces Ryuuken había comenzado a encontrarle gusto a la comida pese a la escasa sal.

Luego de una larga sobremesa Uryuu se dispuso a dejar la cocina impecable al borde de la obsesión mientras que su padre avisó que iría a bañarse. Lo miró por un breve segundo, pero enseguida desvió la atención de su hijo para ir hasta el cuarto. Uryuu se quedó con la franela en la mano, no entendía bien por qué, pero había adquirido -desde que se había semi instalado allí en la casa de Ryuuken- el mal hábito de espiarlo mientras se bañaba.

No era su culpa que Ryuuken se bañara con la puerta abierta, él era un chico curioso y, aunque no lo verbalizaba, admiraba a su padre; y la fortaleza de éste no tenía nada que envidiarle a la belleza del mismo. Deseaba ser, algún día, un hombre como Ryuuken, puesto que era hermoso por dónde se lo mirase. Pese al correr de los años seguía manteniéndose en forma y sin un sólo signo del paso del tiempo en la piel o en el cuerpo.

Esperó hasta escuchar, con nitidez, el ruido del agua cayendo; por fortuna Ryuuken tenía también la costumbre de bañarse a lo occidental, y tan rápido como uno, así que esos minutos eran preciados. Ryuuken soltó una pequeña risa interna… ¿debía cerrar la puerta? Una mala costumbre de toda persona que vive sola.

La primera vez que reparó en el detalle de la silueta de su hijo cobijado en el dintel de la puerta espiándolo lo justificó diciéndose que no tenía nada de malo. Por empezar eran ambos hombres, padre e hijo, no había nada de malo en el gesto de Uryuu. Asimismo consideraba natural la curiosidad de su retoño, pero dejaba de lado que Uryuu, hacía años, había dejado de ser un niño en la etapa de la exploración y curiosidad sexual.

—Ya que estás ahí —musito con desidia, sobresaltando al menor— ¿me alcanzas la toalla que olvidé sobre la cama?

Uryuu tardó en reaccionar; ya no tenía sentido ocultarse, susurró un “sí” y se obligó a entrar en sí para ir hasta el cuarto y alcanzarle la toalla. De regreso estúpidamente pidió permiso para ingresar. Se acercó a la bañera y extendió el brazo con la toalla en la mano percatándose de que Ryuuken cerraba las canillas, trató de no mirarlo directamente para no dejarse en evidencia, pero algo estremecedor sucedió, al menos para con él y su anatomía, cuerpo que poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar con una tenue e imperceptible erección, disimulable, pero erección al fin.

Eso no estaba bien, se reprendía una y otra vez; lo peor de todo era reconocerse que no se trataba de la primera vez, sólo que nunca antes había estado frente al causante de esas erecciones. Si su padre se dio cuenta o no, no lo supo, tal vez lo notó extraño y nada más; como fuera, por fortuna no hizo acotación alguna.

—T-Terminaré de limpiar la cocina y… voy a ir a comprar para hacer la cena que ya no hay nada —comentó por el simple hecho decir algo que lo librase de ese hechizo.

Dio la vuelta y con premura se marchó a la cocina, podía sentir las palpitaciones furiosas del corazón, incluso juraba que podía oírlo con claridad. Borró de la mente y del espíritu esa sensación que comenzaba a atormentarlo, no por lo tabú, tal vez por comprender lo fantasioso y, por ende, imposible que era.

 

**(***)**

 

Un nuevo día comenzaba, esa mañana no fue a la casa de su padre a desayunar, tenía un examen a primera hora y debía asistir, pero en cuanto se vio librado de la academia fue con prisa hacia lo de Ryuuken. Pensar que antes era a la inversa. Antes corría lejos de él y ahora… ahora se encontraba yendo con verdadera ansiedad, algo inimaginable escasos tres meses atrás.

Es impresionante como todo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, no sólo las impresiones que dan las personas, incluso los sentimientos. Cuanta verdad hay entonces en esa frase que asegura que del odio al amor hay un paso.

Hizo un almuerzo sencillo y rápido puesto que cuando llegó encontró una nota escueta en la heladera que le advertía que su padre llegaría al mediodía. No tenía tiempo de hacer algo muy elaborado.

Tres cuartos de hora después escuchó el tintineo de las llaves en la puerta, una sonrisa asomó en sus labios que se borró de inmediato cuando un recuerdo la acompañó. Una reminiscencia apagada, lejana, de él siendo un crío; no podría precisar la edad, pero sí esa irreconocible sensación que sentía entonces cuando su padre llegaba del trabajo. Solía dejar de lado los juguetes o lo que estuviera haciendo para ir corriendo hasta la puerta y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos al grito de “papá”.

La sonrisa que en el presente mostraba era melancólica, volvió en sí yendo hacia la puerta; aunque quiso no le salió decirle “papá” como en ataño, y en “Ryuuken” quedó.

—Hola, hijo.

El mentado tomó la chaqueta de su padre para colgarla, aunque fuese innecesario, inclusive estar de pie allí recibiéndolo cual si de una esposa amorosa se tratara; pero le nació así, culpa de ese aletargado recuerdo de su infancia. Él en una época quiso mucho a su padre, más de lo que sospechaba. ¿Qué había pasado? Ah, sí… Quincy, la doctrina y su abuelo, factores decisivos en la relación de ambos.

—¿Y el trabajo?

—Bien, como siempre. —Pasó junto a él, pero su retoño no lo dejó seguir.

Le había aferrado con fuerza de un brazo, el ceño levemente fruncido, Uryuu acercó con lentitud la nariz a la altura del hombro para cerciorarse antes de lanzar maldiciones. Abrió la boca, furibundo, pero no era fácil hablar con Ryuuken, menos que menos retarlo.

—¿Estuviste fumando?

Ryuuken plantó un gesto de desconcierto, muy gracioso de ser otra la situación, pero Uryuu no estaba para reír; reiteró la pregunta, con más rigidez. Ishida padre se limitó a arquear las cejas y desajustarse la corbata.

—¿Y qué, si lo estuve?

—¡Ryuuken Ishida! —Lo señaló con el dedo, furioso, temblaba de ira—. ¡No estoy haciendo todo esto para que tú te mates con un cigarrillo!

La confusión iba en aumento, no sólo por verse retado por su propio hijo, un crío que todavía no era mayor de edad ante la ley, si no por ver la sincera preocupación en esos ojos azules que tanto le recordaban a la madre.

—Sólo fue uno. —No le nació salirle con algo borde como hubiera querido.

Uryuu entendía que debía ser difícil para él dejar el vicio. Se había preguntado en ocasiones anteriores cómo se las había ingeniado, claro, ahora entendía. No fumaba al menos delante de él. Ryuuken le explicó concisamente que había iniciado un tratamiento que le ayudaba a dejarlo poco a poco.

—Más te vale que lo dejes o sino…

—Sino ¿qué? —lo desafió.

—Yo… —tragó saliva, no encontraba de qué valerse, hasta que lo halló y eufórico replicó— ¡Yo empiezo a drogarme! Si te pesco fumando me hago alcohólico o drogadicto, ¡o las dos cosas!

—Bien, no queremos eso así que… ¿vamos a almorzar? —Extendió la mano invitándolo a abandonar el pasillo de la entrada e ir hasta la cocina.

Uryuu dejó el tema ahí, sabía que había sido preciso y claro, hasta él se encontraba atónito por su arrebato, pero no deberían estarlo, ninguno de los dos. No era más que una preocupación lógica y sincera por la persona a la que se ama.


	2. Chapter 2

En el último tiempo le resultaba hasta normal verlo a Uryuu recostado en el sillón leyendo; debería ser natural, pero seis meses atrás aquello hubiera sido un imposible o una quimera. Debía aceptar (y lo hacía con infinita felicidad) que su hijo volvía a estar en su vida, como tanto quiso.

De saber que con un infarto era suficiente para lograrlo, hubiera hecho algo para tenerlo mucho antes; por muy macabro que fuera dicho pensamiento no lo podía evitar.

—Tengo que ir a pagar cuentas —musitó trayéndolo a la realidad. Ishida hijo descendió el libro para mirarlo por encima del compendio. Lo vio tomando las llaves y unos papeles—. Pasaré por la tienda y compraré algo para merendar.

El Quincy menor asintió y sin querer un bostezo se le escapó. Observó la hora, en algún momento tenía que regresar a su departamento. Ahora le agradaba vivir solo pues cuando no quería estarlo nada más tenía que ir a lo de Ryuuken con algún pretexto, y las cuatro comidas diarias eran la excusa perfecta, aunque no lo necesitara en verdad.

En el fondo siempre temía importunar a su padre con su presencia, para colmo éste no era capaz de revelar si le agradaba la compañía o tan sólo se había acostumbrado a tenerlo allí y verlo diariamente.

Ryuuken se fue y él se quedó cavilando al respecto, hasta que poco a poco se quedó dormido; realizó un esfuerzo sobre humano para no hacerlo, pero en el último tiempo dormía poco por los exámenes de mitad de trimestre y el sillón de su padre era innecesariamente muy cómodo.

No supo cuanto tiempo le tomó, sin dudas lo necesario para darle a su retoño unos minutos de intensa siesta. Lo avistó dormitando en el sillón y una sonrisa asomó, se veía tan tierno, tan pequeño, tan suyo. Se preguntó si todavía era de sueño pesado, como entonces, cuando era apenas un crío que dependía de él.

Se sentó al borde tratando de comprobarlo con ese simple movimiento, Uryuu ni se mosqueó, permaneció con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y los lentes desacomodados. Ishida padre pensó en quitárselos para que no se le doblaran, pero el gesto que nació con ese fin inevitablemente se convirtió en una suave caricia. Tenía las mejillas tibias y suaves, la piel lozana y brillante.

Uryuu recién mostró una pizca de incomodidad, removiéndose para quedar de costado, eso había sido suficiente para despertarlo; no abrió los ojos, quería intentar dormir un poco más, sin embargo enseguida reparó en el entorno, en que alguien estaba sentado a su lado; podía sentir el calor de otro cuerpo y una mano acomodándole un mechón de pelo.

Acaso Ryuuken ¿lo estaba tocando? Tocando no sería la palabra adecuada para expresar el gesto puesto que eso, sin vacilación alguna, era una caricia. El corazón empezó a palpitarle con furia, comprendía lo que eso simbolizaba (no más que cariño filial), como si necesitara de algo tan vano -que no lo es- para asegurarse a sí mismo que su padre lo quería, que aún conservaba un cariño que jamás había perdido, no quiso que se detuviera, quería más, necesitaba más… tantos años de ausencia no se borraban con un mimo.

No obstante el Ishida mayor alejó la mano para intentar despertarlo, no sin antes apartarse de él. Se puso de pie y lo llamó, con la misma voz fría de siempre.

—El té, ¿lo preparas tú o lo preparo yo?

Uryuu murmuró un “yo” que nació débil porque todavía no podía concebir tanta ternura detrás de esa fachada indiferente; y recordó, con abrumadora nitidez, que cuando era chico Ryuuken solía darle el beso de las buenas noches; en aquel tiempo la situación no solía ser muy distinta a esa.

Nunca había sido un padre cariñoso como lo suelen ser algunos, pero sin dudas había sabido expresar su amor con contadas caricias y gestos, momentos que Uryuu atesoraba con recelo. Esa reminiscencia se le había escapado, pero ahora volvía a atraparla para almacenarla junto a las demás.

Un mutismo, al que estaban tan habituados, los envolvió, sin embargo el Quincy mayor notó un semblante distinto en su retoño, o tal vez era la mirada que le dedicaba mientras servía el té.

—¿Sucede algo?

Uryuu negó sin abrir la boca, no se atrevía a expresar lo que pensaba, pero trató de hacerlo con tacto.

—Me preguntaba —carraspeó, nervioso, y se sentó a la mesa en donde su padre esperaba— digo, después de mamá nunca te he visto con nadie y… eres un hombre apuesto. —Un ligero tono carmín pobló sus níveas mejillas al decir eso.

Una confesión a media voz, porque había mucho más detrás de esa apreciación. Claro que le parecía un hombre atractivo, demasiado, tanto que dolía a la vista y alteraban las hormonas. Debía haber un límite, como hijo debía tener un tope la admiración hacia su padre, pero su propio cuerpo parecía no conocer esos límites.

Ishida padre se sintió avasallado por la pregunta, no se la esperaba, aunque debía reconocer que era una preocupación sensata en cualquier hijo de padre soltero o viudo. Era cierto, en todos esos años nunca le había presentado una pareja formal, eso no excluía amantes que, por lógica, Uryuu jamás llegó a saber de dicha existencia.

Prefirió huirle a esa interrogación colocándolo al menor en una situación por igual embarazosa, simple revancha o sincera curiosidad, daba igual, tenía la oportunidad de saber un poco más sobre su hijo y de un tema que empezaba a preocuparle.

—¿Y tú? Nunca te conocí una novia. —Lo miró de reojo, dándole un sorbo al té.

Esperó de Uryuu cualquier respuesta, desde la más obvia: el espacio y el tiempo que el estudio ocupa en su vida, a la más inverosímil: “no les agrado a las mujeres o quiero ser cura”; pero de todas las suposiciones había dejado esa para el final, una que como padre ya intuía y, aunque no le molestara en verdad, prefería negarla.

Uryuu lo miró, era la oportunidad de oro para quitarse la máscara, además debía tener en cuenta que Ryuuken como padre no tenía derecho a reprocharle. Había sido la figura masculina que siempre le faltó.

—No me gustan las mujeres.

El silencio que ahora se instaló fue de velorio. Una tensión tan palpable que podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Uryuu empezó a inquietarse, le desesperaba tanta circunspección de parte de Ryuuken y más que éste no mostrara ningún indicio de nada: ni de conformidad o de enojo.

La postura neutra del mayor iba a terminar por colapsarlo, a arrojarlo al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero no duró mucho más. Antes de que Ishida hijo abriera la boca, Ryuuken curioseó al respecto.

—Bueno… novio. —Debía darle crédito a Uryuu por tener el coraje para sincerarse a rajatabla.

Ese fue un implícito “lo sabía” por parte de Ryuuken. El chico trató de respirar más aliviado y posar los ojos en el mayor, no obstante eso último -como siempre- le costó horrores, a duras penas le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos.

—No, no es fácil —carraspeó de nuevo, quería cambiar de tema, le ponía nervioso hablar de esas cuestiones con su padre, pero no encontraba manera de salir de esa encrucijada.

—Pero… algo… —Dejo la oración a medio formar, era claro que quería saber más.

Uryuu le dio con el gusto. De cierta forma no lo sentía a Ryuuken como lo que era: un padre. Si bien le costaba hablar de esos asuntos con él por muchas cuestiones, de nuevo sentía que el mayor no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada, y algo de eso intuía o experimentaba el mismo Ryuuken.

—Algo tuve… —no quiso ser más especifico, pero su padre tampoco era idiota.

—¿Te cuidaste?

Ishida hijo asintió tomando una gran bocanada de aire, sus piernas habían cobrado vida propia y se removían inquietas. Apuró lo último que quedaba del té y se puso de pie para dejar la taza sobre la mesada. Huir, quiso escabullirse de esa situación en la que él solito se había metido, justamente por metido.

Se despidió de su padre, le había dejado la cena ya hecha, él tenía que volver al departamento a estudiar, no era mucho lo que tenía que leer pero “era”, y en esos días no había tocado una sola hoja del trabajo práctico. No obstante cuando llegó a casa no se pudo concentrar, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería acomodar un poco la casa, ir a darse una ducha y acostarse temprano.

Esa noche, como en las últimas, una ligera erección lo perturbó, a tal punto de necesitar atenderla. Esa noche, como en las últimas, acabó pensando en su padre.

Lloró, con verdadero sentimiento, porque en las ocasiones anteriores luchaba para evitarlo, pero esa en particular no pudo. Comprendía que estaba mal, que no debía tocarse pensando en Ryuuken, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía luchar más contra eso.

Quizás estaba enfermo, tal vez había enloquecido, no importaba lo que fuera, pero desde entonces las masturbaciones que se dedicaba no eran iguales si en sus fantasías no estaba su padre. Le costó hacerse a la idea y disfrutar plenamente de eso; siempre antes, durante o después terminaba apenado, asqueado y enojado consigo mismo.

Se preguntaba qué pensaría Ryuuken si lo supiera, se preguntaba si se sentiría igual de culpable al ser correspondido, se preguntaba si sentía mal por desear a su padre o por saber que jamás sería correspondido. Intuía que era esa última; le dolía más el lógico rechazo que comprender lo censurable de sus sentimientos.

Sin duda se trataba de eso, porque amor más imposible no ha de existir… y eso ha de doler, ha de pesar. Perder todas las esperanzas incluso antes de siquiera intentarlo. Porque no podía intentarlo, no con él.

 

**(…)**

 

Ryuuken lo notó sin demasiada dificultad, Uryuu volvía a tomar distancia. Trataba de ir lo menos posible y el poco tiempo que estaba en la casa se mostraba con un semblante parco que incluso podía pecar de afligido. El detalle de que su hijo volvía a intentar alejarse de él le desesperaba, debía encontrar alguna forma de evitarlo a como dé lugar, tener otro infarto no podía y maldito sea su temperamento arisco y cobarde que no ayudaba en nada a hacer un simple ofrecimiento con la naturalidad que todo padre ha de tener.

Practicó una y mil veces qué decir y cómo decirlo, pero nunca estaba conforme, nunca encontraba el momento propicio. Incluso, en la desesperación, llegó a intentar rozarlo con alguna que otra caricia; ningún gesto por demás evidente, tan sólo colocar una mano en el hombro del chico, pero Uryuu se limitaba a retirarse, incómodo, como si estuviera intimidado por el rictus de su padre, desarmándolo por completo y despedazándole el corazón en finos pedazos.

Se dio cuenta. Ryuuken no era idiota, se percató de que esos gestos, esos leves roces lastimaban a su hijo, tantos años de distancia no se recuperaban así como así. La noche en la que Uryuu le dijo que al otro día no podría ir Ryuuken sintió que si no hacía algo, luego, lo que era un día en el presente, serían días, y para cuando quisiera darse cuenta, ya lo habría perdido por completo.

Recuperarlo como hijo, después de tanto tiempo, era irónico, mas no estaba seguro de darle el espacio que Uryuu le recriminaba con los ojos.

—¿Por qué no te quedas? —Lo invitó, el tenue tic-tac del reloj era un bálsamo para los nervios. Uryuu se acomodó los lentes antes de responder la pregunta con un cuestionamiento obvio.

—¿Pero… dónde dormiré? —La vista se posó de refilón y por un instante en el sillón, al otro día tenía clases, era la excusa perfecta para negarse alegando que necesitaba descansar bien para un examen ficticio.

—En mi cama —respondió con fingida naturalidad.

No obstante ambos sabían lo que eso significaba y en partes iguales no les importaba, era algo que ya no querían evitar, eso o perderse mutuamente por completo. Ishida hijo asintió, se puso de pie para levantar las sobras de la cena y acomodar la cocina mientras su padre se daba un baño.

Una invitación que Uryuu no podía rechazar, sabía que lo haría con la puerta abierta y se preguntó, dada la última vez que fue descubierto, si sería prudente recurrir a ese mal hábito. Decidió que, si al terminar de acomodar todo seguía bañándose, iría a espiarlo, y eso hizo, se encargó de tener todo listo en un femtosegundo.

Se acercó con discreción a la puerta alevosamente abierta, aun sabiendo que no hacía falta ser tan sigiloso puesto que Ryuuken sabía que estaba allí. Lo contempló con disimulo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Lo colmó la imperiosa necesidad de llorar y de gritarle verdades, pero enmudeció.

Incluso cuando su padre cerró las canillas y terminó con el baño no pudo salir de aquel hechizo, inmóvil se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta, sosteniéndose de ella como si en cualquier momento sus piernas fuesen capaces de fallarle. Ryuuken ni se inmutó cuando lo vio allí, se colocó la toalla a la cintura y caminó hasta donde estaba su retoño.

—¿Quieres darte un baño? —Uryuu aceptó sin saber bien a qué se debía esa invitación, a si lo pretendía limpio en la cama o a si la había hecho sólo por decir algo que lo desembarazase de la situación. Dio unos pasos y comenzó a quitarse la ropa comenzando por la camisa blanca—. Puedes dormir desnudo o si quieres te presto una camiseta. —Ishida hijo negó, sentía que las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en la garganta y allí morían, cuando terminó de quitarse la camisa y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el pantalón notó que Ryuuken seguía allí, ¿para contemplarlo desnudo? Como si fuera una respuesta, Ishida padre tomó la camisa y esperó por los pantalones—. No dejes la ropa en el suelo, ¿con qué te irás mañana si la mojas? —reprendió—. Dame los lentes.

Se los quitó él, con una calma exasperante. Uryuu luchó consigo mismo para no descender la vista hasta el nudo tenso de la toalla, quería ver si con una orden mental podía desatarlo y descubrir la anatomía más secreta de su progenitor. Pero eso no funcionó, desde ya. Llegó el turno de la ropa interior, Ishida hijo tembló cuando sintió las manos del mayor ayudándolo en la penosa labor de desnudarse, quizás porque se estaba tardando mucho.

Sin lugar a duda era eso ya que le tomaba alrededor de un minuto desprenderse de algo; es que le costaba caer en sí. No es que le diera vergüenza mostrarse desnudo ante su familiar -o tal vez sí, un poco-, en verdad lo mataba de pena que descubriera la ligera erección que ya no podría ocultar cuando quedara en perfecta desnudez.

 

**(...)**

 

Ryuuken miró sin descaro la entrepierna del joven, cuidando de no hacer ninguna acotación que lo incomodara por demás.

—Dejaré la ropa en el sillón —explicó dando la vuelta—, ahora te traigo una toalla, no abras mucho la canilla de agua caliente o te quemarás, sale con fuerza.

El menor asintió, todavía cohibido. Ryuuken se fue y hasta que no desapareció de su rango visual no se permitió respirar con normalidad. Se metió dentro de la ducha y se bañó lo más rápido que pudo; el cabello no se lo lavó, se concentró en el cuerpo como si se estuviera preparando consciente o inconscientemente para su padre. Éste le dejó una toalla sobre el perchero y fue hasta su cama en dónde se acostó, con el velador encendido como única luz.

Cuando Uryuu apareció con ese semblante confuso en el rostro, destapó las sábanas y lo invitó a acostarse.

Caminó con duda hasta el lugar y antes de meterse debajo de las cobijas se quitó la toalla dejándola húmeda sobre el suelo, creyó que su padre le reprocharía el acto, pero Ryuuken no estaba para molestarse por el pormenor o pensar en una simple toalla. Apagó la luz y acercó el menudo cuerpo de su hijo hacia el suyo. En el baño ya había podido comprobar lo grande que estaba, le sorprendía encontrarlo hecho todo un hombre.

Uryuu tembló, no por frío, sintió el leve roce de las pieles al chocar, no quitaba de lado que su padre estaba tan desnudo como él; recargó la frente en el pecho de éste y comenzó a llorar en silencio, la recriminación nació sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarla, sin tener ganas ya de ocultarlo:

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero el doctor logró escucharlo, la voz trémula de su hijo le aguijoneó el corazón.

—¿A qué te refieres Uryuu?

—¿Por qué? —volvió a inquirir, dejándose conducir por Ryuuken, éste lo distanció un poco para contemplarlo en la penumbra, la escasa luz de la calle era suficiente para vislumbrar la silueta del chico—. Yo… yo te quiero mucho y esto…

Notó que Uryuu hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para intentar hablar sin lograr conseguirlo, era su turno de darse a entender.

—No quiero perderte Uryuu —ahora él era quien sentía ganas de llorar, acercó, nervioso, el rostro al del menor—, no otra vez, no quiero perderte —reiteró, susurrándoselo en los labios.

Uryuu pudo sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra la piel sensible de la zona, por reflejo un suspiro se le escapó y la boca se entreabrió. Tanto tiempo sofocándose, tantos años silenciándose; sería el destino o un error, pero sentían que no tenían otra salida.

—Papá ¿qué haces? —preguntó de manera estúpida al sentir el primer contacto directo, los labios de Ryuuken estrechándose contra los suyos.

Ishida padre lo silenció con cariño, para luego depositar otro beso, más intenso y más duradero, aferrándolo entre sus brazos. Uryuu se dejó llevar, ahora quería llorar no más de tristeza, si no de intolerable felicidad, una que lo desbordaba, que llenaba cada recoveco haciéndole estallar.

—Si no quieres, Uryuu —aclaró—, tan sólo tienes que decírmelo.

—Sí —se apresuró a decir tomándolo de los hombros para incorporarse un poco y recostarse sobre él, como si buscara evitar una partida o arrepentimiento por parte del mayor—. Sí —reiteró con más énfasis—, esto es lo que por mucho tiempo quise.

—Está mal, ¿lo entiendes? —explicó con calma, percibió que Uryuu asentía sin palabras, un sólo movimiento de cabeza.

—No me importa… yo —se trataba con sus palabras, le era menester darse a entender, para que Ryuuken no albergara duda alguna— confío en ti, eres mi padre y sé que… tú nunca me lastimarás, nunca me harás nada desagradable, ni me usarás. Yo quiero.

Con esa última frase quiso decirle mucho más, que quería hacer el amor con él, aunque el amor no se pueda hacer como tampoco se puede hacer el odio. Que quería entregarle su cuerpo y confiarle su espíritu; que quería hacerlo feliz, darle eso que ambos necesitaban, un poco de amor, aunque fuera uno distinto al que se espera en la sociedad; amor al fin.

—Que tu madre me perdone —lo susurró muy bajo y hacia sus adentros, quizás con el fin de decirlo en voz alta para mentalizarse de qué iba a pasar, pero a la vez tratando de expiarse.

Sería un secreto, de los dos. Uno que llevarían a la tumba y que jamás podrían compartirlo con nadie. No les importaba. Tenían tanto por demostrarse, tanto por recuperar y tanto por agradecerse que no les alcanzaría la vida.

—Quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo —al menos uno de esos tantos “quiero” había podido expresar—. No lo hice muchas veces.

—Tranquilo, si es por la experiencia estamos casi iguales —sonrió en la media luz—, hace mucho que no lo hago y no lo hice con muchos hombres tampoco.

—¿Muchos? —escrutó, disimulando la risa, se moría por conocer esos detalles personales de su padre—. ¿Cuántos?

Ryuuken rió muy internamente antes de responder.

—Dos, en tres ocasiones.

—Bueno, más que yo, suficiente. —Ahora la risa fue tangible.

—¿Fue con algún compañero tuyo de la secundaria? —No supo por qué, pero el apellido Kurosaki cruzó fugaz como un cometa por su mente. Aunque tenía motivos para pensar en ello puesto que su primer hombre (cuando tenía la edad con la que Uryuu contaba en la actualidad) había sido el padre de dicha familia.

—No, fue con… —no podía decirlo, sería comprometer a la otra persona— con un hombre más grande que yo.

Notó la turbación en su padre, que éste cesaba las caricias en su espalda para tomar distancia y escudriñarlo en la oscuridad.

—¿Cuánto mucho más grande?

—¿Importa eso, Ryuuken? —reprochó abrazándolo con las piernas por la cintura, el leve roce de la piel los estremeció por igual. Ryuuken se recostó lentamente sobre él dejándole unos pocos besos sobre el cuello que le causaron irremediables cosquillas—. Tenía tu edad —dijo Uryuu a modo de demostrarle que él no se podía quejar demasiado, su lugar no era muy distinto si de viejos verdes se trataba.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Hará un par de años. —Abrió los ojos, se había dejado llevar por las caricias de su padre y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios, pero volvió a aparecer al caer en cuenta en un detalle—. ¿Qué, te pone celoso?

—No, idiota —una parte de él se rehusaba a dejar de tratarlo como en antaño—, es que… yo soy tu padre —lo dijo con la misma gravedad que Darth Vader empleó para decírselo a Luck—. ¿Cómo pretendes que… ?

—Bueno —lo censuró— mejor no hablemos de estos temas ahora.

Sí, porque arruinaban el clima, sin lugar a duda había asuntos que no podía conversar con su progenitor por muy amante que fuera, cuando éste le preguntó si el mal nacido que se había aprovechado de su juventud lo había cuidado, Uryuu decidió distraerlo de esa cuestión poniendo manos a la obra. Fue él quien llenó de besos el pecho de Ryuuken, arrancándole los primeros quejidos de placer.

Cielo santo, desde hacía tanto que había fantaseado con hacer eso, recorrer con los labios la anatomía de Ryuuken, que no podía concebir, creer en verdad que ahora ya no era más una fantasía, era una realidad; podía morir que lo haría repleto de dicha.

El mayor se distrajo con las caricias del menor, lo hacía bien pese a su manifestada escasa experiencia, pero tal vez eran sólo las ganas, la necesidad de sentirlo a su padre que lo llevaba a moverse guiado por el instinto.

Uryuu quizás no era un experto amante, solamente hacía lo que por tanto tiempo había querido hacerle; y sus labios llegaron hasta donde la mata de pelo nacía, allí, en esa parte baja y tan íntima. Ryuuken gimió con estrépito cuando fue la lengua de su hijo lo que sintió, endureciéndolo al borde del orgasmo, quiso verlo, no podía creer que su retoño fuera quien le daba ese placer; pese a todo le encantaba el detalle.

Se descubrieron poco a poco, entre caricias y besos, no era fácil coincidir y hallarse con el amante en la primera vez, pero ellos parecían conocerse de toda la vida, y si bien eso era cierto, no a un nivel tan personal.

En cuanto el Quincy mayor se percató de que Uryuu se encontraba en el punto cúlmine de no retorno, lo acomodó con delicadeza sobre la cama boca arriba; se arrodilló sentándose en los talones y lo tomó de las piernas, las guió hasta colocarlas sobre los hombros y así tener una completa visión del cuerpo de su hijo.

El momento más temido y esperado había llegado. Ryuuken le pidió que lo mirase, Uryuu se mostraba muy concentrado en los movimientos de él, pero quería que viera las expresiones en su cara a la vez que podía cerciorarse que todo marchaba bien.

Uryuu sabía que dolía, la primera vez que tuvo esa clase de sexo lo padeció, pero Ryuuken fue paciente y cuidadoso. Se molestó en buscar en el cajón de la mesa de noche hasta dar con un recipiente de lubricante íntimo, Uryuu no estaba para ahondar al respecto, pero le dio inmensa curiosidad que tuviera algo así entre sus pertenencias. Algo similar a los celos lo saturó puesto que comprendía que no haberle visto pareja no significaba que no tuviera amantes. Se quedó con la duda, prefería no saberlo.

Ryuuken lo tomó con infinito amor por las caderas y lo jaló apenas para acomodarlo, los muslos del Quincy menor tomaron contacto con la anatomía del mayor, pudo sentir con perfecta claridad, la excitación de éste, y fue su turno para gemir ansioso. Eso alentó a Ryuuken, comenzó a penetrarlo con cuidado, consolándolo con caricias directas y osadas, con el fin de que la excitación no decreciera siquiera un poco. Le susurró un “te quiero” en el oído antes de darle una profunda estocada.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, no supo si por el dolor, por la alegría que comenzaba a experimentar o por esa simple, pero significativa frase. Un lento y rítmico vaivén los fue arrastrando poco a poco al orgasmo, intentaron retrasarlo lo más que pudieron, pero ansiaban tanto y por igual ese momento, que no duró demasiado.

Entonces, lo que en un inicio fue calmo, adquirió cierto ritmo frenético, Uryuu se percató de que su padre alcanzaba el clímax gracias a la expresión de inconmensurable gozo en sus facciones, al sonido gutural que exhaló y por último, por las leves palpitaciones del miembro en su interior inundándolo de una calidez envolvente; un estremecimiento notorio, en especial cuando Ryuuken lo masturbó para ayudarlo a llegar a la cima, sin salir de su interior. Entre espasmos eyaculó, sintiéndose invadido de una forma deliciosa, colmado de caricias y besos.

Se preguntó si se podía ser tan feliz como advertía estarlo en ese momento. Había tenido sexo en ocasiones anteriores, una vez con una chica -por simple curiosidad- y un par más con chicos, y si bien en su momento se quedó con esa sensación de que había sido espectacular e indescriptible, eso que había sentido junto a Ryuuken no tenía comparación alguna.

Siempre se habla mucho del amor, pero pocos son los que se pueden jactar de entenderlo, de experimentarlo y cobijarlo en el alma. Eso, que para Uryuu no tenía nombre, inundaba cada recoveco vacío de su ente, lo llenaba de luz y de fuerza, le mostraba que la vida era buena, que valía la pena vivirla.

Sin poder detener las lágrimas, cuando todo acabó se recostó sobre el pecho de su padre escuchando el leve palpitar del corazón. Lo besó, besó esa zona hablándole a ese órgano en particular, rogándole que no dejara de latir, nunca, al menos hasta que él pudiera ser en verdad valiente para afrontar lo irremediable, para aceptar el curso y la ley de la vida. Lo cuidaría, velaría para que esos latidos no cesaran.

Cuidaría del corazón de su padre.

Ryuuken estaba por igual turbado, no podía hablar, se quedó acariciando la negra melena de su hijo, sintiendo la húmedad de las lágrimas sobre el pecho, quizás adivinó lo que su retoño pensaba y necesitó tranquilizarlo, decirle que ahora no tenía motivos para morirse. Si bien se confesaba a sí mismo que en ocasiones anteriores lo había anhelado, ahora quería vivir, para verlo crecer a Uryuu y hallarlo independiente. De otra forma no podría irse nunca de la Tierra.

Que irónica puede ser la vida a veces. El humano necesita experimentar el horrible terror de perder lo que se quiere para caer en la cuenta precisamente de eso: de cuánto se quiere. Y Uryuu recién descubría que mucho es poco, que se puede amar más de lo que uno, como humano, cree. Y es que no hay nada que supere el amor de un padre a un hijo y viceversa. Que irónica puede ser la vida a veces. De no ser por su estúpido corazón viejo y enfermo, tal vez nunca hubiera recuperado a Uryuu, aunque fuera de una forma distinta. Ahora ese estúpido corazón latía más que nunca, por y para Uryuu.

Desde ese día la relación entre ambos irremediablemente cambió. A fin de cuentas nunca habían sido un padre y un hijo modelo.

 

**FIN**


End file.
